


Snuggly

by Kaize-chan (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin
Genre: F/M, snuggly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 10:40:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Kaize-chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader-chan and Levi snuggle up in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snuggly

The sound of your alarm clock ringing nonstop was driving you crazy. Damn, it was cold. If by chance you would sleepily get out of bed, you would be hit with the cold. But, you were still relishing the warmth you had in your bed, the bed you shared with Levi. 

“Levi, be a dear and turn that alarm off please.” You drowsily said as you gently shook the other occupant of the bed. 

Levi grunted in reply. He swiftly got up, turned that blasted alarm off, and went back to bed. 

“Thanks. You know, things like these remind me why I love you so much.” You tried to crawl nearer to Levi’s side of the bed. 

Another grunt. That’s good, since it means that he’s listening.

“Hey, your birthday’s almost near. Where do you want to eat?” You began to raise a tired arm to hug the sleeping person beside you. It was a great thing that today was a weekend, which meant that the two of you could cuddle in bed all day long.

During the weekdays, you would normally awaken to the sound of your cell phone ringing and answer to a very impatient Levi waiting for you in Wall Maria Mart. Apparently, you ran out of cleaning materials every single day. Well, the only upside about having a clean-freak husband is that you never have to worry about the cleaning, because he’s the one doing it with no complaints. Heck, he’s even happy to clean. 

“Hey Levi, I’m feeling cold. I can’t even feel my feet anymore.” You whined childishly as you gently poked Levi’s back. 

A soft rustle on the bed sheets notified you that Levi would hug you any second.

“Be quiet.” Levi murmured in your ear as he hugged you. You began to listen to his heartbeat, and take note of how his chest would slowly rise and fall every breath he would take. 

“You know Levi, you’re snuggly.” You quietly remarked, only to have Levi’s hand cupped against your mouth as a consequence. 

“Save the chitchat for later _.” Levi said sternly before going back to sleep. 

Let’s just say that the two of you kept hugging one another till Hanji woke the two of you up by going down your chimney dressed up as Santa Claus, bringing gifts filled with her weird interests. The fire was not lit, so it explained two events: How Hanji was able to sneak inside your room without getting burnt, and why it was so damn cold.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeeeeee, I'm moving stuff to AO3 XD


End file.
